marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 693
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** Unnamed members * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * Kim (MJ's bartender) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ****** South Street Seaport ******* ***** ****** ******* Maguires' house ****** *** ** * Items: * * * * * * * shackles | Synopsis1 = As the Fantastic Four clean up after the battle with Mole Man's creature, Mr. Fantastic reminds Spider-Man of his duties as Alpha's mentor. Peter returns to Mary Jane's nightclub. As they talk, Peter says Alpha reminds him of him when he was younger, only if he hadn't lost Uncle Ben. Mary Jane tells Peter that he is what he is not because of Uncle Ben's death, but because of his life. However, Peter says that if Uncle Ben hadn't died, he wouldn't have to worry about everyone else. Suddenly, Peter realizes the selfishness behind his words and leaves. Meanwhile, Chrissy visits Andy's house. However, she finds him making out with Paula Lake, a cheerleader from their school. Feeling betrayed, Chrissy storms out of the house. Then, Dr. Miles Warren visits the house with his daughter, saying that she is a fan of Alpha. The daughter is revealed to be a Spider Queen, who quickly subdues Alpha and his family. Warren and the Spider Queen quickly take them prisoner. Spider-Man quickly checks the house for any traces of the culprit and finds webs all over the place. Later, May and Jay visit Horizon Labs, finding Dr. Modell arguing with Gloria Grant about Alpha's kidnapping. Peter decides to take the blame, since it was his machine that granted Alpha his powers. Although May and Jay are unsure, Peter decides that Alpha is his responsibility. He and Modell agree to build a device that can track Alpha's energy signature. As they construct the device, Peter admits to Modell that he is considering the possibility of leaving Horizon Labs beacuse of all the trouble he has caused and his connection with Spider-Man. However, Modell convinces him otherwise; saying that if it wasn't for Peter's relationship with Spider-Man, Horizon could have never helped Spider-Man defeat Doctor Octopus. With the device finished, Spider-Man tracks Alpha down to an abandoned Brooklyn school. As he enters, Spider-Man is ambushed by Spider Queens, who paralyze him with their stingers. They bring him to Jackal, who has captured Alpha with a device outfitted with carbonadium shackles and a white sound helmet. Jackal is impressed by Alpha's creation at Spider-Man's hands, even though it was an accident. Spider-Man quickly attacks Jackal, as the Spider Queens' stingers are based on spider biology and therefore, unable to harm him. Spider-Man quickly attacks Jackal, but suddenly realizes that Jackal is just a clone. The real Jackal activates Alpha's device, creating a new batch of Alpha clones. His plan is for the Alpha clones to mate with his Spider Queens and repopulate Earth with his own perfect race. Fortunately, the Alpha clones are unable to replicate Alpha's powers, as the Alpha energy did not alter Andy's DNA. Furious, Jackal orders the Spider Queens to eat the hostages while he sets the device to kill Alpha, deciding to harvest the Alpha energy from Alpha's corpse. Spider-Man tries to Alpha to defeat the clones for the sake of his family and friends. Although Alpha frees himself of the device and defeats the Spider Queens, he doesn't do it because of his loved ones; he does it because he doesn't want to lose his powers, believing them to be the one thing that makes him special. Jackal pushes a button that disintegrates his remaining clones and escapes. After the battle, Andy's parents believe that Andy should stop being a superhero, seeing all the danger a superhero must endure. However, Andy wants to continue being a superhero and consults Joan Harper, his lawyer. Later, Andy moves into a private penthouse in Manhattan and is now in control of his fortune. Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing are worried by Alpha's actions, but Mr. Fantastic reminds them that Alpha is Spider-Man's responsibility. Later, Mary Jane visits Peter at Horizon Labs and finds him checking on data he gathered from tests he made on Alpha. He tricked him by telling him that if he continues being his sidekick, he has a chance to join the Avengers. Peter's real intention is to find a way to revoke Alpha's powers. To be continued... | Solicit = • Spider-Man’s 50th Anniversary adventure ratchets up as an old foe returns! • And an ALL-NEW character joins the Marvel Universe! • WHO IS ALPHA?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included